


Shared Loneliness

by JonRightBackAtcha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonRightBackAtcha/pseuds/JonRightBackAtcha
Summary: The juggling act of being Paris's super heroine with school can be more than exhausting, it can be quite stressful, and can make Marinette Dupain-Cheng feel oddly lonely and isolated with her problems. Luckly for her, there's someone right outside her window nearly every night that feels the same way. Maybe they can help one each other feel just that much less alone.





	Shared Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here so I hope you enjoy it, I'm a sucker for Marichat. This is intended as a one shot, but if enough people want me to and I get inspired I wouldn't mind continuing! Hope you enjoy it! <3

* * *

 

Juggling the lives of Ladybug and Marinette was far from an easy task, no, as a matter of fact it was draining. It was a very delicate balancing act, she needed to come up with lies in order to protect her identity and whereabouts during an akuma attack. She had to hide any injury's or roll with the untimely akumas that showed up early in the morning or late at night that conflicted with her civilian persona. She had to balance homework along with her relationships with her friends. And she had to fit in weekly patrols on top of all of that. No one said being ladybug would ever be easy, she'd known right from the beginning it was going to be a difficult task and responsibility to cram into her already busy life, but it was one she willingly signed up for. She understood what she was getting into, and she'd never take back her choice to become Ladybug, but that didn't mean she wasn't aloud to be tired and exhausted.  
  
The worst part is that it wasn't something she could talk about with anyone, besides Tikki of course. When Alya asked why she looked drained or frustrated, she couldn't simply answer _"I was busy fighting akumas all night"_ or " _I had patrol so I couldn't finish my homework"_ , she could only reply by lying and saying she hadn't gotten enough sleep or she had forgot, which usually prompted a scolding and pitiful look from Alya and a suggestion or two to help. Though regardless of setting up better sleeping schedules or keeping a planner about her homework, it was never something she could guarantee would be followed. Though she really did try.  
  
Luckily for her, tonight was Chats night to patrol, which meant a well deserved break night for her. She managed to catch up on homework and was more than ready to just relax after a week of difficult akumas, late night patrols, and mounds of school work. It was bittersweet though, as she was truly drained, she didn't quite feel energetic enough to call over Alya to hang out for a bit, nor did she motivated enough to work on any designs, let alone actually start making one of them, which left her feeling rather unproductive and lonely.  
  
In a sense everything she experiencing was self sabotage, she had wanted a night to relax, and they weren't relaxing feelings by any stretch of the imagination. She didn't want to work, but her mind was edging her too, she wanted to hang out with her friends, but her mind and body were edging her not to. It was a hard battle, and an uphill one at that, but this time she'd let them win as she sat alone in her room late at night, munching on a baguette to try and fill...something in her, she wasn't even really hungry to be honest.  
  
She'd just been watching her T.V for the longest time mindlessly as her mind wondered far from what was on the actual T.V as she zoned out, the clashing of boot against her roof alerting her back to reality. As soon as she heard it she knew very well what it entailed, she let out a soft sigh as a smile tugged at her lips. She was already out of bed as she shuffled over to her window, standing as she waited exactingly. Soon enough the leathered cat had dropped down from her rooftop and turned around to face the window when he seemed rather surprised as he raised his fist to knock. A grin grew on his face as she'd opened the window.  
  
"That eager to see me  _purr_ incess? I didn't even need to  _paw_ for your attention this time."  
  
Marinette let out a soft affection sigh as she stepped aside. Chat was always good company to be around, he was quirky, boisterous, over the top, and quite the charmer. His fun loving personality never failed to make her smile both in and out of costume. Even if his puns were terrible.  
  
"I heard your boots Chaton, you are quite loud when you land silly kitty."  
  
She'd gave him a soft, gentle, fond look as she let out a soft yawn covering her mouth. Surprisingly however Chats smile faded into an even softer worried frown.  
  
"Are you feeling alright princess?"  
  
She found it heartwarming how caring Chat was, he was a jokester sure, but he knew perfectly well where the line was on his flirtatious and serious personalities was and never failed to show his more caring, loving side when needed, in a lot of ways it reminded her of Adrien. She wasn't feeling particularly bad, nor was she feeling amazing, but with him here now it was far from the worst she'd felt.  
  
"I'm alright Chat, why do you ask?"  
  
She flashed chat a smile that wasn't fake, just tired, as he seemed to slowly let that mischievous grin of his flow back onto his face and allow his features to glow again.  
  
"Nothing in particular princess, you just look like you're in need of a  _catnap_ , that and you usually want to _cat_ strate me whenever I let out so many of my miraculous puns."  
  
Chat gave her a wink as she covered her mouth to hold back a snort, he came off more goofy then flirtatious.  
  
"Well I thank you for your concern Chat, but I really am fine, just a bit worn out. But that last pun was truly  **awful** , not to mention gross!"  
  
She'd made her way back to bed as she laid back down, grabbing her half eaten baguette and taking another bite out of it as she watched red creep out from underneath chats mask as he walked towards her, trying to play off his embarrassment as he leaned on the edge of her bed.  
  
"You know how it is  _purr_ incess, I make my  _paw_ sitively ' _claw_ ful' puns and you pretend to hate them even though you know they're _hiss_ terical."  
  
Marinette let out a scoff, swallowing as she rolled her eyes as the smile had never left her face.  
  
"You already used the first one Chaton!"   
  
"Guilty as charged  _purr_ incess, and I have no intent to stop using it any time soon. But if I may ask, what's got you  _meow_ t of the groove and so tired?"  
  
Marinette couldn't quite find the energy, nor the heart, to ask Chat to stop his puns tonight as she let out a soft sigh. She looked away from Chat and over at some of her photos of Adrien on the wall. She guessed it wasn't the worst thing in the world to talk about her civilian life to him as long as she didn't let any of it slip out as Ladybug.  
  
"It's nothing specific Chat, just a lot of little things that are hard to manage all together. And those just lead to other things that just make me more stressed and exhausted..."  
  
She glanced back towards chat who nodded staring at her, his green beautiful eyes narrowing on her gracefully as he now sat on the bed facing her. 

“ _Purr_ haps you could fill me in on any of those?”

Marinette let out a soft hum, amused by Chats personality and interest in her far more than his puns.

”I don’t know Chaton, you seem much better at talking then listening.”

She let out a soft giggle as Chat poised dramatically, feigning pain as he closed his eyes and glanced away as he raised the the back of his hand to his forehead.

” _Meow_ ch! Oh princess, how you wound me so!”

Chat stayed silent for s moment as he paused, then quickly turned back to her with his signature grin as his ears perked up a bit as he wiggles his brows.

”But alas, maybe your right, though my curiosity often gets the best of me. So please princess, enlighten me.”

Marinette bit the bottom of her lip as she let out a soft hum. Chat stared at her curiously with a soft expression, an expression that made her cave in.

”Well, I guess I’m just...busy. I’ve been really busy actually and everything’s just overwhelming. I hardly have the time to finish my homework and squeeze in designing, not to mention hang out with my friends.”

She let out a depressive sigh as she took another bite of her baguette, which urged chat to raise an eyebrow and give her pathetic look. She rolled her eyes and tore of a chunk of it and handed it to Chat, which prompted him to smile.

”Thank you princess, and here I thought you disliked feeding stra-“

Marinette frowned as she raised her finger to his lips, shushing him promptly with her lips pooched softly and adorably.

”Shush kitty, it’s my turn to talk”

She removed her finger as she noticed the soft rosy blush growing across his face, he stayed silent which prompted her to continue.

”Anyways, it’s not the work that’s too bad, it’s just the aftermath. It’s always just exhausting, and I miss having the time to do things like I use to. Alya’s always asking to hang out but I never can, Ninos always wanting time me to stick around and listen to his music but I always have to run home, and...Andrien.”

Marinette paused as she failed to notice how Chats sympathetic look turned into one that was nervous as his body tensed.

”T-The fashion model Adrien?...What about him princess?”

Marinette looked down at her lap, her cheeks flushing a little as her voice grew soft and gentle.

”Well, he never really asks me for anything but, I’ve been meaning to talk to him more as well. I...I just think he must be lonely, at least a little. He always seems so busy and, well, he’s got nino of course! But, I just...think he could use more company, but I never work up the courage to ask him! And when I nearly can something gets in the way and I have to go. It’s just...I feel bad for him.”

She looked back up at chat to find he was just staring strait back into her eyes, his face fully flushed as he seemed awestruck and longing.

”Chaton?” Marinette asked softly as she reached a hand out and placed in part of his leg, snapping him out of it as his ears flickered attentively and he blinked a few times. He gave an awkward cough and seemed to stumble a little with his words, which was very unlike him.

”Oh! U-uh...sorry princess. I just got lost in those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Chat shit her a wink and another smirk, but it seemed to lack that over abundance of confidence he was known for. Marinette scowled.

”Chat were you even listening to me!?”

Chat quickly lifted his hands defensively, laughing softly.

”O-of course princess! I heard it all, I did tell you I was all _ears_ about your problems!”

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms as chat grabbed his cat ears and wiggled them around. She refused to admit to herself that it was rather adorable.

”No you didn’t Chat, you just wanted to make a pun...”

Chat smirked softly.

”Guilty as charged _purr_ incess, but on the other hand, I can understand that maybe better than anyone. Being this attractive in takes up a lot of time, oh and I suppose being a superhero does as well.”

Marinette shook her head with a small laugh.

”I’m not so sure about the first one Kitty, Andrien Agrest seems to have that one on wrap.”

Chats grin grew from playful into one of those shit eating grins he infamously had from time to time. Though she had no idea why he had one now.

”Perhaps so princess, but regardless I can understand what your feeling. I’m sure eventually your life will calm down and you’ll get more time on your hands, and I’m sure none of your friends would hold anything against such a lovely lady like you. And if someone like me can make the time to visit you every night, I’m sure you’ll be able to make up the time soon enough to get back to everything you love, besides me of course.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

”Oh please kitty, you give yourself too much credit.”

Again, that shit eating grin crept its way back into his face.

”I’m not so sure princess, I’m pretty sure your love struck for me.” He said with the wiggle of his eyebrows once more.

Marinette sighed but her expression softened as she smiled.

”Thanks Chat, your...a really food friend.”

 Chat nodded, seemingly satisfied in her response.  
  
"The same to you princess. But, I really should be going. I need my  _cat_ nap to ensure I look  _paw_ sitvely beautiful in the morning, and I'm sure you do to.  
  
Her smile grew as she raised an eyebrow at the silly cat.  
  
"Hey now, are you trying to imply I don't look beautiful Chaton? Here I was thinking you were the master flirt, but that was far from swooning!"  
  
Chat's smile never fated as he looked back at her longingly, she was about to question his lack of a response but quickly felt an array of other things fill her mind as it raced. Chat had leaned in and kissed her forehead, staring at her fondly as he backed off. She felt her entire face heat up immediately, her stomach formed knots as she looked into his beautiful yet sly green eyes, he shot down the urge to laugh.  
  
"Of course not princess, I just think you could use the rest. And judging by your face,  _purr_ haps that did a better job swooning you?"  
  
Marinette simply scowled softly, curling up a little bit as she tried to cover her cheeks with her legs, peeking up at him shyly.  
  
"J-just go already you stupid stray..."  
  
Chat backed off as he hopped off the bed nimbly, striding towards the window.   
  
"Your wish is my command princess."  
  
He opened the window back up as he began to slide his way out, one foot already out of it as he heard her voice raise, a slight panic to it.  
  
"W-wait Chat!"  
  
Chat turned back around, smirking, dragging out his yes to raise the anticipation of whatever she was going to ask.  
  
"Yesssss princess?"  
  
Marinette looked down shyly again, avoiding his gaze as she mumbled, though it was loud enough for him to hear clearly.  
  
"About...about you coming over here so often and needing to make more time."  
  
She failed to notice the way his ears drooped and his eyes filled with anxiety as she started off her sentence, nor how he lightened up with what she followed it up with.  
  
"I love your company Chaton, I really do, but you are a little...distracting sometimes with your puns, and I get your busy too but...do you think maybe, every once in a while, instead of coming here you could maybe drop by Adirens and give him a little company? I don't know if it's just...a thing where you drop by unannounced but, I'm sure he'd enjoy having someone to talk to, because I know I- I mean I'm sure anyone would! And...I'm not saying I don't want you here I just-"  
  
Marinette tried her hardest, she really did, but she managed to start stumbling over her own words and stuttering halfway through her request for Chat. It was embarrassing to ask him to do such a think, and it was even  **more** embarrassing to admit she enjoyed his company, but she knew that if she had Adiren probably would to seeing as he was even more isolated then her. She had started falling off track until Chat brought her back with a hearty laugh, there was a certain softness t his features as he looked at her. The look he gave her was generally saved for Ladybug and Ladybug alone, it seemed so admiring and fondful, she wasn't quite sure why he was like that though, she'd just asked him to hang out with one of her friends, well, her crush unknown to him. But it wasn't worthy of the love struck look he gave her.  
  
"Of course, princess. Though, I'm sure with friends like you he's far less lonely than what you think."  
  
And with that he flew away on his baton, jumping from roof top to roof top out of sight. She was a little surprised, he didn't ask why, he didn't argue about wanting to be with her more than him, he didn't even make an exiting pun. It was very odd of him. Despite his visit leaving her feeling more emotionally energized, sleep had started to overcome her as she felt coaxed into pulling her blankets over. She felt her eyelids shut as she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Adrien and Chat as she fell asleep. One blond boy was hard enough to manage, and two, especially when the second was a superhero, was even more difficult. But it made her life for more interesting, and just like being Ladybug, she wouldn't trade either of them for the world.


End file.
